Jealousy
by Mia M. Turner
Summary: People of all ages, shapes, sizes, and backgrounds were jealous of Chad Dylan Cooper. More appropriately, they were jealous of the special treatment Sonny received from him. It annoyed him more than anything. One-Shot, Channy.


**A/N:** So this one's really short, but I just wanted to take a whack at Chad :P He's such a unique character, it's fun to get in his head and see what he's thinking. I figured it would be fun to see Chad trying to justify to himself why he loves Sonny so much. I MIGHT make this a two-shot and do another chapter in Sonny's POV, but we'll see how the response on this one is.

Credit for the inspiration for this goes to Chad-in-a-sweatervest ;) Everytime I see the Sonny in the Kitchen eppy, I melt. What's up with that boy? Any other guy would look like such a nerd in a sweater like that, but not Chad. Gotta love him :)

But I digress ;) Enjoy and PLEASE review!

---

Everyone. _Everyone_ at Condor Studios annoys the everliving out of me.

Everyone except for Sonny.

Yea, I'm not afraid to say it.

People who annoy me, do. People who don't, don't. The one person who doesn't just happens to be Sonny.

She drives me absolutely _insane_ yes, but she doesn't annoy me.

Really, no one bugged me so much until she came along. Then it was like people suddenly got so jealous. I mean, who wouldn't, right? I _am_ pretty freakin' awesome. But it annoyed me. Why did people have to be jealous of Sonny? There was seriously no reason at all.

Sonny was the only person in the world who could come into my dressing room unannounced. Anyone else would find themselves face to face with security in a matter of seconds if they tried to pull that. Whenever I heard Sonny's distinct knock (to the tune of her annoying show's theme song,) though, I'd let her come in for some reason, and stay as long as she wanted, even if it was just to yell at me for half an hour.

I mean, what a stupid thing to be jealous of.

A huge party was taking place over at Stage 2 a few weeks ago when filming wrapped for the Mackenzie Falls season finale. That day at lunch, I'd sauntered over to Chuckle City's table with a small envelope in my hand. Sonny seemed to know what it was right away when I smirked and placed in her hands, considering how wide her eyes got. She gawked up at me, uttering a simply 'why?'. I rolled my eyes as though it were obvious and stated simply that she was cool enough to come. Her cast mates looked up at me expectantly, causing me to laugh out loud. As if any of them thought they were good enough to get an invite. I smirked as I walked confidently back to my table, chuckling when I heard Tawni grumble about what a jerk I was and snapping at Sonny, asking her what made her so special.

Sonny was just special. That's it.

It was a _really_ stupid thing to be jealous over.

When I was casting my movie, Portlyn had seen me pick Sonny out and tell her she had to audition if she wanted the part of, well... herself. She had approached me later, stomping her foot and throwing fit, accusing me of only making her audition because I wanted to spend a little extra alone time with her. That irritated me more than anything... Er... Not because she was right or anything. It just... annoyed me. And with a wave of my hand, a new Portlyn was cast in her place for my movie. She sat off stage and whined the entire time me and Sonny had a scene together.

It was really, unequivocally stupid to be jealous over something like that.

A few days ago I looked over to Sonny's table to find her looking disgustedly down at her plate. I laughed over it at first, enjoying the way that So Random was sitting over there with some unidentifiable brown and gooey substance on their plates while a nice perfectly cooked steak sat on the plate in front of _me_. Then I heard Sonny's stomach rumble. I scoffed and looked away, thoroughly annoyed by this for some reason. I rolled my eyes when I heard her push her plate away, trying to assure her castmates that she was fine and didn't need lunch. I stormed over, taking her by her arm and dragging her over to our table. She screeched at me and swatted at my hand the entire time, but I did it anyway, practically throwing her into the chair next to mine. She finally shut up when I cut my steak in half and placed the other half on the plate in front of her. She looked down at it, than up at me, than down at it again. She didn't give in and pick up her fork until I snapped at her that I wasn't going to let her just go back to the rehearsal without having eaten all day. Not because I cared, just because it would be really annoying to have her faint in the middle of a taping and have everyone running around and freaking out. What an inconvenience. She rolled her eyes but happily obliged. I smirked again upon hearing the Randoms at the other table grumble to each other, Tawni once again demanding to know why Sonny got special treatment. I growled under my breath when my castmates complained about me letting her sit at our table. A quick glare shut them up right away.

It was really, unequivocally, undeniably, the _stupidest_ thing to be jealous over.

Not too long ago I'd headed over to the So Random set to yell at Sonny about something. What it was, I don't even remember. One of the backdrops fell down in the middle of their rehearsal. I rolled my eyes at how dramatic everyone was being, but that didn't stop me from tackling Sonny out of the way and tumbling down to the floor with her. Ignoring the blush that crept on her cheeks, I glared at her, telling her to stop being so stupid and watch what she was doing. Sonny glared back and demanded that I let go of her. It wasn't until then that I realized that I was still on the ground with her, holding onto her waist. I quickly stood up, pulling her to her feet by her arm. She complained the entire way out the door, but I still took her down to the nurse's office. I gave it right back to her by complaining about how dirty my new leather jacket got from trying to save her. Sonny called me dramatic. Somehow I just knew that back in the rehearsal hall, her castmates were complaining about the oh-so-extra-special treatment Sonny was getting.

Everyone really should have just shut up.

No one had any room to talk.

They shouldn't have been so jealous when I stormed into the commissary, demanding that Sonny stop beating around the bush and tell me why she'd been ignoring me all week.

They really didn't have to snicker to themselves as me and Sonny fell into our usual back-and-forth banter of 'Fine!' 'Fine!' 'Good!' 'Good!'

Everyone really should have kept talking instead of falling instantly silent when on the third 'good!', I grabbed her face and pulled her into a rough kiss.

Everyone could have just stopped gawking when I pulled away and told her in perhaps the most annoyed tone ever that I was in love with her.

We could have done without the scattered snickers when she nodded in terrified compliance, allowing me to grab her hand and take her out of the room, away from the nosy cafeteria.

Everyone could have just stopped being jealous when after a good, long talk, I stood in the hall with Sonny, holding her as close to me as I could, the sun streaming in from the window silhouetting us as she smiled sheepishly and allowed me to pull her into another, much more gentle kiss.

No one should be jealous.

Because _really, seriously,_ people,

No one else could get that kind of attention if they tried.

I'm CDC. I break hearts and can manipulate others to get what I want, and I'm not shy about it.

Sonny, for some reason beyond me, is the only girl in the entire world that could make me care about someone else before myself.

Being jealous of something you can't have is stupid.

_Really_ stupid.

Sonny gets special treatment because I'm in love with her.

Deal with it.


End file.
